1. Technological Field
This invention relates to communication adapters and more particularly relates to updating a port configuration on a multi-port communication adapter.
2. Background Technology
Users continue to require high availability from computer systems and computer subsystems. Web servers, database servers, application servers, and the like are expected to be available around the clock. Maintenance and upgrades to these systems should minimize time the system is offline, if at all. Additionally, components within these systems may be expected to be configurable to various operating environments.
For example, a communication adapter, which facilitates communications between two system components within a communication system, may be expected to be configurable to various topologies and protocols. As used herein, topology refers to the physical connections within the communication system. Common topologies include Point-to-Point, Fabric Switched, Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL), and so forth. Protocol, as used herein, refers to the communication scheme employed to transfer data between system components. Common Upper Level Protocols (ULPs), including Fibre Channel Protocol (FCP) and FICON (FC-SB-2). Other topologies and protocols may be employed depending on the operation of the communication system.
A communication adapter typically includes a plurality of ports. Each port may be used for a physical connection to another system component. For example a host may be directly connected via a communication cable to port in a point-to-point topology. In another example, a port may facilitate a physical connection to a hub or a switch, which, in turn, may be connected to a host. Periodically, a communication adapter may be reconfigured to provide improved communications or support a different communication topology or protocol.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional adapter configuration method. The standard technique for reconfiguring an adapter port includes receiving a configuration request at the adapter and terminating all operations on all ports of the adapter. A typical adapter may have four ports, for example. The adapter is then reset, reconfigured, and reinitialized with the new topology and/or protocol configuration. Subsequently, operations may be resumed on all of the ports of the adapter.
Unfortunately, the conventional adapter configuration method may require that all ports on the adapter be removed from communications in order to reconfigure even a single port. In this way, the reconfiguration of a port may prevent concurrent communications on other ports within the adapter. In other words, the reconfiguration of a port also may require termination of operations on ports that are not involved in the reconfiguration. Furthermore, the conventional adapter configuration method may require that all ports be configured at the same time.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for updating a port configuration on a communication adapter without preventing concurrent communications on other ports within the same communication adapter. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would overcome the present challenges associated with conventional port configuration technologies.